Rasetsu Kamage
Rasetsu Kamage(羅刹, Kamage Rasetsu) is the youngest member of the rare and dwindling Kamage Clan of legendary martial artists. He is said to be the reincarnation of Acala, whom was the ancestral progenitor responsible for the creation of The Kamage Clan and the legendary Asura whom as strewn throughout ancient history before the times of human prosperity. He is the only son of Genra and Michiko Kamage. He is acknowledged by those whom have followed, looked up, to, and even trained him in the past as "The Strongest Warrior in All of Creation" due to his seemingly limitless pool of underlying potential to understand, decipher, and evolve far beyond his original limitations at any given time. Appearance At first glance, Rasetsu is acknowledged by countless female characters throughout the seires, and "certain" male characters, as the single most physically and sexually attractive being that they have ever laid their eyes on. Rasetsu, thanks to his looks has effectively charmed his way into the *redacted* of countless different females throughout the course of the saga, whether it be for his own goals, to obtain information which would otherwise go completely over his head, or simply as an act of hobbie. His ability to seduce members of the opposite sex is uncanny, even going so far so as to have *redacted* with women who are either sure they are playing for the same team, or anything else that may cause them to be profoundly difficult to engage in erotic activity. Rasetsu himself is humble about his appearance and has never actually mentioned the fact his astounding masculinity and physical attraction is obviously far above and beyond other males of the series. Rasetsu is an easily bishonen male who seems to bare the key characteristics of an "Uke" in any relationship. His exceedingly tall, towering head and shoulders over fully grown adult men and women alike. He possesses, long, wild, and untamed midnight black hair which trails far down his back and over his shoulders, almost dragging on the ground behind him. His body accompanied with his almost godlike degree of handsomeness makes him nearly irresistable, as his build is neither far too muscular, nor too slim. As an accomplished master of martial way, Rasetsu's dedication to fighting is easily visible within his body, possessing heavily defined, perfectly sculpted muscles in his arms, legs, chest, and abdomen, easily classing him within the peak of male physique. Personality Rasetsu is a master of deception. Throughout the course of his lifetime he has been subjected to countless different traumatic and emotionally crushing events which have had a great effect on the man whom he has become today. As of now, Rasetsu puts on the facade of a somewhat clueless, reckless, obnoxious, and lecherous young male with a habit of getting into trouble with the law and involved in organized crime. He is a recluse whom refuses to make friends or even colleague's with any other human being and avoids others at any cost, that is unless they happen to be a beautiful woman. He constantly puts on the facade of cowardice, weakness, and overall shrewd, child-like demeanor which causes him to be viewed as heavily immature and childish. Nobody whom has the misfortune of associating with him even begins to assume that he may in fact be one of the deadliest beings in the known universe because of his behaviour. Relationships Background Synopsis Equipment Skills Grand Supreme Master of Martial Way Master of Integral Artforms Koka(硬化, Literally meaning. "Hardening") A basic technique within the Kamage Clan's teachings. Koka, or "hardening" is achieved when Rasetsu flows his ki into any part of his body in exceedingly great quantities, drastically increasing the density and durability of his muscles, skin, and bones right down to the cellular level. Due to Rasetsu's already abnormally dense tissue and muscle fibre, performing Hardening makes Rasetsu leagues deadlier than he already is. By flowing his ki into his entire body and causing the energy to increase in quantity and density by enormous magnitudes, Rasetsu causes his already near godlike body to become ridiculously close to nigh indestructible. When performing Koka, Rasetsu's ki, as mentioned above forms an extremely dense fullness inside his intended bodypart or organ and also creates an infinitely small, yet unbelievable dense shroud of ki which layers over the surface of his skin. This causes even the mightiest of enemy attacks to simply either bounce off of him or result in absolutely no effect at all. Extended use of Koka allows Rasetsu to continually multiply his ki and cause his body to take leaps and bounds forward in terms of physical durability, his density and durability growing greater and greater at an even faster rate with each passing second, to seemingly no end at all. With denser limbs, Rasetsu's mass and weight is also increased in proportion to the level of ki that his selected body parts are storing, augmenting his already terrifying strength and striking power that much more upon the implementation of Koka. Ryuki(隆起, Literally meaning. "Rising") Another basic teaching within The Kamage clans warrior training is, Ryuki, or "Rising". As its name suggests, it allows Rasetsu to suddenly "rise" far above and beyond his opponents and other competition in the blink of an eye. This is achieved by him focusing and forcibly raising his power level far beyond everything and anything ever witnessed before. Seeing as Rasetsu's ki serves as the basis for the majority of his power and techniques, Ryuki is shown time and time again to be one of his most valuable and devastating tools in combat. The amount of power that Rasetsu obtains is directly linked to his will, and does not have to be perceived as an indefinite number of expression, rather, as it is a manifestation of the grandmasters abominably strong martial will, the rising of his ki is dependant solely on the magnitude of strength which his opponent holds, as Rasetsu has time and time again simply jolted far above and beyond opponents that have previously dominated him. Typically, Ryuki his taught with the principle of harnessing and forming a dormant storage of ones ki to serve as a backup source of power on top of ones main well of energy, but for a master of Rasetsu's caliber, even if he has unleashed the full magnitude of his spiritual energy, he can forcibly increase his energy beyond even that. Typically, this is viewed as a somewhat dangerous act, due to the fact that a quantity of ki that may be too great for the users body can actually bring damage to them should they attempt to harness it, but for a master of Rasetsu's caliber, he may continually utilize Ryuki for extended periods of time before he experiences the slightest bit of discomfort or any form of physical impediment rather than benefit. Tokuisei(特異性, Literally meaning. "Singularity") The highest form of physical existence that is taught within The Kamage Clans bloodline. Tokuisei starts as a principle in which one must obtain not only a complete and utter dominion over their mind, body, and spirit, but fuse the three existences together to achieve an absolute, singular domain, a wavelength which is completely above and beyond the realm of moster other, conventional martial artists. Then and only then can one begin to understand the magnitude of Tokuisei. Tokuisei is a state of being in which one's singularity is just that. For Rasetsu, whom has claimed this height of utter oneness, there is no longer any special conditions, unforseen circumstances, or outside influences which can suggest that anything which pertains or resides within his own personal existence can be altered. Though the true machinations of the technique are far from known or fully understood as of yet, Singularity essentially prevents Rasetsu from being effected or damaged by things and entities whom do not strictly reside within or upon the physical plane. As is mind, body, and spirit have achieved a state of perfect, harmonious convergence, attacks and techniques which specialize in creating different conditions, worlds, etc, become completely and utterly meaningless in the face of Rasetsu's utter serenity. For Rasetsu, a grandmaster whom truly knows and comprehends exactly what kind of entity he is, there is no longer any idea which can propose to him otherwise, essentially making him the supreme master and administrator of his own existence and everything which pertains to it. Innate Mastery of Modern Arts Kung Fu(カンフー, Kanfu) Mystical Martial Arts Development Kamage-Ryu Mashinken(魔神会, Literally meaning. "Kamage-Style Dark Godfist") Reitai Sanzu-Ryu(精神三途, Literally meaning. "Advocating The Spiritual Body Across Sanzu River") Chokushi no Maken(死知覚神秘的な拳, Literally meaning. "Mystic Fist of Death Perception") Extraordinarily Huge Technique Repertoire Naizo Hokoken(内部鉾会, Literally meaning. "Internal Roar Fist") Banrai Nagare(雷ながれ, Literally meaning. "The Flow of All Lightning") Shunkan Sento(俊寛銭湯, Literally meaning. "Instant Combat") Dainichi Nyorai Technique(大日如来, Literally meaning. "All Encompassing Cosmic Sage Technique") Serious Mode The Serious Mode(本気モード, Honki Modo) Conceptual Arts Kodoku-Ken(孤独拳, Literally meaning. "Solitary Fist") Martial Perspective Profoundly Advanced Spiritualism Tenshin Kiai Tenshin Kiai(天頂闘志, Literally meaning. "The Zenith of Kiai") Meido Gohado(, Literally meaning. "Dark Painful Great Surge") Energy Source Manipulation Reiki(レイキ, Literally meaing. "Spiritual Energy") Youki(よき, Literally meaning. "Demon Energy") Seikouki(セイコー力, Literally meaning. "Sacred/Divine Energy") Creation & Conception Influences Appearances in Other Media Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:JARRING-FLY